Mrs. Philips (mission)
Mrs. Philips and Damaged Goods are two Strangers and Freaks side missions in Grand Theft Auto V, given to protagonist Trevor Philips by his mother, Mrs. Philips, who makes her only appearance in the game. Description For these missions to appear, the storyline will have to be completed with Trevor left alive, which means completing either The Time's Come or The Third Way. This will allow the "?" icon to appear at his trailer just after the end credits finish. Upon arrival, Trevor will storm in the front door, shocked to find his mother waiting inside. After an emotional conversation with her, she will say she has no insurance and is in pain, and that she needs Deludamol, to which Trevor will pick himself up from the floor and try to leave immediately so he can get her the drug. On his way out, she tells him to find a "truck load" of 1000mg doses for her. After the encounter ends, Trevor will stomp out of the trailer upset, and the mission Mrs. Philips will end, allowing the player to search for the van passively. A Deludamol Rumpo (which is a van, despite Mrs. Philips wanting a truck load) can always be found parked out front of every hospital and pharmacy. As the player enters the van, the mission Damaged Goods begins, and they will have to deliver the van back to the trailer. When the player returns, the cutscene will show that Trevor's mother has disappeared, to which he becomes upset, lays on the floor in a fetal position, and cries. This might imply he was hallucinating about his mother the whole time, due to her sudden appearance, where he will say "I didn't know they let you out.", and also her sudden disappearance. Ron also vanishes from the porch in between "Mrs. Phillips" and "Damaged Goods" and if the player instantly switches back to Trevor from Franklin, they see him binge drinking, and when he leaves the trailer Ron reappears. It could also be that Trevor's mother didn't really care to stay and left for some other place while Trevor was out getting the medicine. Completing the mission will then switch characters from Trevor to Franklin. Until Trevor delivers a Deludamol van to the trailer, he will be unable to access his trailer. Mission Objectives *Find a van with the Deludamol pharmaceuticals logo. **Found in Los Santos at: ***Central Los Santos Medical Center (Crusade Road & Innocence Boulevard) ***Mount Zonah Medical Center (Dorset Drive and Dorset Place) ***Pillbox Hill Medical Center (Elgin Avenue, Strawberry Avenue & Swiss Street) ***Dollar Pills (Davis Branch) **Found in Paleto Bay at The Bay Care Center (Duluoz Avenue) **Found in Sandy Shores at the Sandy Shores Medical Center (Mountain View Drive) **Found in Harmony at the Dollar Pills (Harmony Branch) Note: the van may not immediately spawn after the mission begins. It may be necessary to explore for a while, or switch characters, before the van begins spawning. *Go to the trailer. *Go into the trailer. Gallery Damaged Goods DamagedGoods-GTAV-SS1.png|Starting the mission. DamagedGoods-GTAV-SS2.png|Location of Trevor's Trailer on the map. DamagedGoods-GTAV-SS3.png|Heading to his trailer in the van. DamagedGoods-GTAV-SS4.png|Arriving at the trailer. DamagedGoods-GTAV-SS5.png|Enter the trailer. DamagedGoods-GTAV-SS6.png|Looking for "his mom". DamagedGoods-GTAV-SS7.png|Looking around. DamagedGoods-GTAV-SS8.png|Trevor realizes he's seeing things. DamagedGoods-GTAV-SS9.png|Trevor has a breakdown. DamagedGoods-GTAV-SS10.png|Switching characters automatically. DamagedGoods-GTAV-SS11.png|Spawning as Franklin after the mission. Video Walkthrough Trivia *If the player immediately switches back to Trevor after the mission, he will be smoking meth and crying about his mother. Navigation }} Category:Strangers and Freaks Missions Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA V Category:Side Missions